I'm Not Yours Anymore, Babe
by My.Heart.My.Choice
Summary: Mahi, Kutsu and Hato join the Akatsuki, but when Hidan's pissing Kutsu off, Hato's being chased by all the boys and Mahi's battling between Sasori and Deidara, what's a kunoichi to do? I suck at summaries but PLEASE read and review. Language, 'fun' ;D aha
1. Chapter 1

**Kai: Hey, it's Kai here again. Well, obviously. The last FF I wrote was an epic fail, only 2 reviews T.T how sad. Well, hopefully this one is better? Read and Review! And PM me tooooooo. It will be better!**

**Sasori: It won't be.**

**Kai: Aw, what a meanie.**

**Tobi: Don't be mean, 'Sori-danna!**

**Deidara: *Blows something up.**

**Kai: ...**

**Hidan: Shut up bitches! The plot goes to Kai-sama and we belong to Masashi Kishimoto, a legend. Like ME!**

**Kai:...**

.

Mahi walked down the footpath, wincing at the pain in her leg.

"Mahi! Wait up, slut." Came a voice behind her. Kutsu ran up, dragging Hato with her.

"Hurry up. They're here already." Came Mahi's reply, as she swiped a kunai across her palm, licking the blood off in one clean motion. Sparks came from her finger tips. "Get ready girls."

"Fuck, yeah!" Kutsu drew her knife out of her sleeve and licked the tip, cleaning the blood of the metal, just slightly.

Hato just stood serenely, her white hair tossing in the breeze, as her Konoha headband was in her hand. "Are you okay, Hato?" Mahi asked, touching Hato's arm gently. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Hato, Mahi, Kutsu." Came a voice in front. The shadows moved slightly and revealed 3 dark shapes in the night air.

"Yes." Came Mahi's reply, coolly. The shapes appeared beside them and each one, took their arm and led them into the building.

"Get your fucking hands off me, you bloody bitch or I'll swear to Jashin-"

"-Jashin?" He interrupted Kutsu, gripping her arm tighter.

"Yeah, you jackass, fuuuck! Waaait a second, you're pretty hot!" Kutsu drawled on as they stepped into the light of the Akatsuki base.

The man holding Kutsu did a double take as he examined Kutsu. Her long dark hair and crimson eyes narrowed, biting a red immaculately painted nail, her low cut wife beater showing off a fair amount of cleavage.

...

"You're Jashinist? " The white haired man asked as he continued leading Kutsu towards another door.

"Hell, yeah, bitch. Now, fuck, let go of me and we can have some fun, yeah, isn't that right Hato?"

Kutsu yelled and looked back towards Hato who was walking serenely beside a red haired man, looking emotionless and calm, very much like the man beside her.

Mahi walked besides the man with the strange Rinnegan in his eyes and unruly orange hair. "So, Mahi, Kutsu and Hato, you are now officially sworn in to our organization-"he started.

"Get on with it, bitch!" Kutsu yelled and Hidan, who was holding her, felt like he was about to drop dead.

"Ahh shit, we don't need another Hidan in the house!"came a man with blonde bangs falling over his right eye. He was dressed in the Akatsuki robe like the rest of the people excluding Hato, Kutsu and Mahi.

"Never mind. I'm so tired of all this. Just get to know each other. Seeya." Pein sighed and let go of Mahi's arm, gliding into the room in the corner.

"So. Where do we sleep?" Mahi asked, yawning a little, as the blonde man came and stood next to her.

"Wooooo~ They're hot! Yessssssssss." He howled grabbing Mahi's arm and licking her neck seductively. Mahi didn't flinch instead taking her kunai and dragging it across Deidara's thigh, licking the residue off the blade. Hidan shuddered, "Fucking hot, Deidara."

Mahi made her handsigns quick. Horse, Dragon, Horse.

"Katsu!" She said quietly, before sending Deidara 40,000 volts of electricity jolting up his body for a few seconds.

Deidara stopped shaking. "Like I said, hot."

"Mahi means paralyse, you know. " Mahi smirked, kicking Deidara with the heel of her shoe. "Kutsu-san can sleep with me in my room. Kakuzu's away on a mission." Hidan purred, clutching Kutsu to his chest, licking up her neck slowly with the tip of his tongue. Kutsu reached up a hand and clutched the back of Hidan's head, moaning.

"SLUT!" Mahi yelled and Kutsu winked at her. Then the two of them went into Hidan's room.

Trouble.

_**Kutsu's POV**_

I led him in, pushing him against the door. "So." I breathed against his ear, feeling a shudder go through his body. "You think I'm..hot?" I whispered again biting his earlobe and licking the shell of his ear, slowly, torturing him. I felt something jut against my thigh (**I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE :3)**

He bent down, "Fuck, yeah." And his lips met mine, battling in a hot battle of urgency and heat. Wow, I was rusty. I used to do this every night. I licked my tongue against his and he moaned urgently. Then I gave him a sisterly peck on the lips and left the room, winking.

"I think I'll room with my sisters tonight."

Then he looked at me with a crazed look, kinda like WTF-JUST-HAPPENED.

Then he flipped me off.

Typical.

**...**

**Kai: So did you enjoy that?**

**Hidan: Hell, no, you gave me a boner and, and and and, i didn't get no fucking anything!**

**Kai: CHILL!**

**Kutsu: I liked it!**

**Mahi: So-so. It was okay.**

**Hato:...**

**Tobi: TOBI TOBI TOBI TOBI TOBI TOBI. IS A GOOD BOY! AND IS NOT MADARA IN THIS STORY! FALALALALAALALALALA~ ! **

**Everyone else: ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai:Whassuupp yo's :) got 2 reviews on the last chapter how sad T.T please review more more more! BUT AT LEAST SOMEONE REVIEWED AND GAVE ME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE FEEDBACK! :D  
><strong>

**Tobi: I WILL!**

**Hidan: WTF, you're not real!**

**Tobi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH *cries anime tears**

**Hidan: FFS, shhut the fuck up.**

**Pein: We belong to Masashi Kishimoto, who once again, is a legend.**

**Hidan: LIKE ME FTW!**

**Kakuzu: Shuddup HIdan, im trying to count my money.**

**Tobi: OOOOOH KAKUZU SAID A SWEAR WORD!**

**Kakuzu: w-what? hidan swears so much and you flame me just for saying shut up? *cries anime tears.**

**Tobi: BABY! TRALALALALALLALLAAALALAL~!**

**Kai: And Kakuzu's the baby?**

**Tobi: Yes, where's mommy! **

**Kai; Yes, yes, yes everyone is pretty OOC in this, but i wish it had been this joyful in the Akatsuki T_T *cries anime tears.**

**everyone cries anime tears...**

**...**

Hato's PoV

I woke to the sunshine on my face, warming it a bit but not much. Mahi squirmed next to me and Kutsu muttered a swear word in her sleep. Mahi's long black hair was spread out around the bed, while Kutsu's was as wild as ever.

I sighed, standing up, careful not to wake Mahi and Kutsu (Kutsu would kill me).

Last night was crazy; Hidan and some crazy guy called Kakuzu tried to pull me into their room after Kutsu pissed Hidan off. Then Pein-sama came out and kinda gaped at me a bit, and then Deidara licked me with his crazy hand-mouth-things and then, then , then, this Tobi guy came out and acted really normal. So that was nice. Kinda, if you think acting like a 4 year old is normal.

Nice, though. Sasori left me alone. Which is good, until I thought maybe he thought I was unattractive or ugly? Hmph. I brushed my long white hair into a french plait and tied it with a black and red ribbon, then put my cloak on, covering my white singlet and black short-shorts (HA!)  
>Then, after putting some lipgloss on I stepped out, looking back at Kutsu and Mahi.<p>

"Ohhhh, youu're a hottie aren't ya? You're not, you're not, hm, you're so-so, OOH WHAT A FAT FUCK." She mumbled in her sleep, probably rating guys in her twisted dreams. Typical.

I smiled wistfully. Then I stepped out of our dorm, shutting the door quietly.

"HEEEEEY HATO! WAS THAT YOUR NAME; HATO? HATI? HITO? SOMETHING LIKE THAAAAAT~!" yelled Hidan next to me. He blushed a little bit (** A/N: SO OOC BUT HE'S A CUUUUTIE~!**) I jumped in the air, slapping his face reflectively.

Hidan put a hand to his cheek. "Ouch, you bitch! And I even made you pancakes! You're not getting any, now, ya slutty whore!" He yelled, rubbing it slightly, twisting his hand away from me, probably holding the pancakes. I smirked. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked again, stepping back and putting his hands above his face protectively.

I just looked back at him. "HEEEEY, what's that you're holding, un?" Came a voice behind me. Deidara walked up, stretching, still in his singlet and boxers, looking pretty as ever. I held out Jii-san's cage, my dove. Deidara inspected it, carefully playing with the hinge of the gate.

"Can I blow it up, yeah?" He asked hopefully, hugging the cage to his chest. "No." I said, pulling the cage back with my chakra strings. He pouted.  
>"You've got a pretty voice." Hidan said, jumping back into the conversation. "I said one word." I said, carefully.<p>

"Ha! Now that's five! I, said, one, word, no." He said counting my words with his fingers. "Nn." I grunted, securing Jii-san back into her cage before Deidara could blow her up.

"Now that's six. One, word, no, said, I and nn! Wait, does 'Nn' count as a word? I guess it does." Hidan pondered to himself, tapping his chin.  
>"Ahh, fuck. I don't care, this isn't a fucking maths class, it's chemistry!" He says, waggling his eyebrows at me. Deidara snorted, "Like she'd be interested in you, with your lame pick up lines. She wants someone like me, un!" "Someone like you? You mean a bag of shit?" Hidan countered.<p>

"Take that back you son of a bi-"

"SHUT UP, blondie and Hidan!" I said, raising my voice slightly. They looked at me. "HA! You're such a gay cunt you get called by your freakin' hair colour, you douche!" Hidan cackled, pointing a finger at Deidara. Deidara looked as if he wanted to kill Hidan. "Well, at least I get a nickname, not just a boring old name 'Hidan' un! She probably thinks I'm better than you, you violent murderer!" Hidan looked mad. Like, really mad. I ran a hand through my hair, loosening it from it's plait and tied the ribbon around my wrist.

"Says the person who blows people up!"  
>"It's my art, un."<br>"Well, killing people is my art!"  
>"Huh, yeah, painting the ground red, yeah!"<br>"STFU!"  
>"Why don't you?"<p>

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

...

**Kai: Short chapter, because someone said my chapter was too long T.T**  
><strong>Sasori: Why aren't I in this chapter?<strong>  
><strong>Hidan: 'Cos you suck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAH~<strong>  
><strong>Tobi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH~!<strong>  
><strong>Deidara: Why are you laughing Tobi?<strong>  
><strong>Tobi:... I don't know.<strong>

**(awkward silence.)**

**Pein and Konan: READ AND REVIEW~!**

**EVERYONE: We love you!  
>Hidan: Except me, I wanna fucking kill youuuuu!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai: Hey folks, here we are with a brand new chapter!

Tobi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hidan: *cough loser *cough

Tobi: Said something, Hidan-sama?

Deidara: Yeah, well he said-

Sasori: Shhhh, brat. Let him believe it's nothing.

...

Sasori waited a while, before stepping out of his room. "Sasori no danna!" Deidara yelled, waving at him madly. Hato was standing next to him, looking unfazed and calm, really, for someone who was standing next to a man with a killing obsession and a man with mouths on his hands.

Sasori blinked at them and carried on, pulling out some dangos from the fridge. "Dangos anyone?" he asked, lifting one up. The black door swung open, hitting Hidan's foot, roughly."Did I hear 'dangos'?" Itachi said, swinging his head around. He spotted the plate and grabbed the whole thing, pausing to say, "Thanks." before shutting the door to his and Kisame's room. A few seconds passed before he swung out again and grabbed the dango stick that Sasori was about to eat and rushed back in once again.

"Fucking pig." Scowled Hidan, rubbing his foot. Deidara sniggered. Kutsu swung open the door and hit Hidan on the face. Kutsu walked right on by and elbowed Hidan in the nose while stretching.

"Crap!" Cursed Hidan, fixing his broken nose in place. Sasori threw over some tape and Hidan taped his nose, which was now slightly askew, in the right position.

"Sorry, not really, I'm not fussed on apologies, yeah. Cheers." She mumbled and twitched her nose. "I smell dangos."  
>Then she turned to the black door and kicked the door open and swung in, smoothly. quiet, 'Hey, Kutsu!' then a 'What the-' then the sound of scuffling around then unmistakeably the sound of Itachi sobbing slightly, before Kutsu strolled out holding dangos.<p>

"H-how did you wrestle the dangos away from Itachi-sama, yeah?" Deidara stuttered, gaping at the dangos in Kutsu's hand. She shrugged and licked the top of one dango. Hidan looked away. Kutsu looked towards him and sniggered. "What's funny, bitch?" He asked her, still not looking at her. "Nothing, cunt." She retorted, chewing at the same time.

"Morning!" A cheery voice cut off their conversation. Konan strolled out and gaped at Kutsu. "W-what?" Kutsu stuttered, "Why does everyone keep looking at me like that?"

"N-nothing. Sorry, Kutsu-chan. Just that, there are dangos in the house and for once they're not with Itachi-sama.." She trailed off, looking at the black door. "Is Itachi-sama alive?" Asked Konan, rapping on the door with her knuckles. Kutsu shrugged. "Maybe."

No one answered. "Itachi-sama?" Konan called. Itachi opened the door. His hair was messed up and he looked seriously tired.  
>"Never mind." Konan finished.<p>

He glared at Kutsu before slamming the door on Hidan's toe. "AH, FUCK!" He yelled, backing into Kutsu. Kutsu glared at him, "Hey, cunt, watch where you're fucking going, yeah? Geez, bitch, are you fucking blind?" "Shut the f-"

"Stop it Hidan." Pain said behind Konan, suddenly appearing. "What's up?" Hato asked, quietly, fiddling with the straps on her dove cage.  
>"It's time for the battles; to find out if you truly are in the Akatsuki."<p>

...

Kai: OHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER BITCHES!  
>Tobi: YAY!<br>Kakuzu: You don't get mad at her for swearing? T.T

Hidan: Stop bitching Kakuzu and sew my toe back on.

...

READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai: HAAAAAAAAY KAI-SAMA HERE! :DDDD**  
><strong>so i'd like to than<em>k chilly bean for reviewing TWICE! thank you ;D please read and review WHOOOPAAAU!<em>**

**_..._**

Pein looked at Hato, Kutsu then Mahi as she stepped out of the sister's dorm. "What's going on?" she asked, fixing a bow to the back of her hair. Sasori looked at her.

"It's time for our big fight, Mahi-chan!" Kutsu smiled, holding her fist with one hand and glaring at Hidan. Hidan glared back, then his face softened and he winked at her. She narrowed her eyes. Mahi nodded and Pein continued.

Pein led them all down a narrow doorway, Mahi squeezing in, Kutsu holding her breath and petite and delicate Hato walking normally.  
>"FUCK, I can't squeeze in this shit-hole of a doorway." He cursed as the wall cracked from the pressure between his body and the structure.<p>

Then the doorway split out and led them into a field covered with flowers; roses, daisies, daffodils, dandelions, petunias, all different types scattered around the room. One problem. They were all red. "They started off white." Hidan winked at Kutsu, unhitching the scythe off his back. Hato looked unfazed. Kakuzu chuckled at Kutsu's shocked face, until Kutsu gave him a death glare.

"The first fight. Hato and...Deidara." Pein announced as he picked the petal off a flower that stated, 'Deidara' on the back clearly. Deidara smirked. "Hah. Hato, honey, un, you're mine, yeah!" He walked to one end of the field and Hato glided over to the other side.

"And, start!"

**... **

"Byakuugan, activate!" She said softly. "W-what? Hato, you're a Hyuuga?" Deidara gaped at her misty red eyes. She didn't answer as she took off down the field, holding her bird cage in one hand. She let the dove loose and it flew straight towards Deidara. Deidara evaded it easily, and reached for his clay. "Gotcha." Hato smirked as the bird flew back with Deidara's clay pouch.

"B-but, how did you know I used cl-"

Hato flew towards Deidara, doves at her hands. Then she hit Deidara in the arm, chakra escaping from her palm. Then, they engaged in a battle, or more, Hato was distracting Deidara. Deidara dodged her moves, expertly. "Shit." He cursed at his limp arm. "Times up." Hato smiled as she disappeared into a flurry of doves. Deidara cursed again and instinctively reached for his spare clay pocket. Then behind him she appeared and struck him in the back, sending him flying backwards into the wall of the arena. He appeared still.

"Hato wi-" Pein started, before he was cut out by Deidara's chuckling. Deidara laughed and the opened his eye. "Think I'm that easy, yeah? Well, I'm an S-Class Missing Nin from Iwagakure, yeah?"

"Prepare for my ultimate art explosion."

Hato's eyes widened then she poofed into a large bird before flying towards Deidara, her long wings, trailing behind her as she rode the wind. Deidara smirked. Then explosions everywhere and flames were everywhere, smoke rose and the flowers shook from the impact. "Hah." Deidara smirked, again, as he released himself from the clay shield. Then beneath the grass Hato leapt up and tapped him on the forehead with two fingers. Deidara collapsed.

"W-what happened?" Konan stuttered, "What about the bird, and D-Deidara chan?"  
>Kutsu replied, "Hato's dad was a Hyuuga but her mother wasn't so she's a half-breed. She has the Hyuuga Byakuugan but she is also extremely witty and quickthinking, and plus, she possesses incredible Taijutsu and Genjutsu skills. She poked Deidara on his weak spot, draining him of his current chakra and thus, letting her be refreshed and energised. Don't worry Dei-Dei will be fine." Katso smirked as she said the last sentence.<p>

"Hato wins!"

...

Kai: YOYOYOYOYO! my birthday party today!  
>Tobi: Happy Birthday Kai-San!<br>Hidan: unhappy bday bitch, don't get sluttier.

READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Kai: heeeeeeeeeeeeeey, peeeps! :DDDD

haven't uploaded on this story for so long so i thought i'd do it again!^^ i've been working on "Whispers of the sand" GaaraxMatsuri, "this dream of mine' sasunaru, "Fireworks" my personal fave right now KonohamaruxHanabi, :D:D please check them out! please please please please!:D:D:D:D and i was reading my stats, and it said that most of my readers are from uruguay o.O random :D

READ AND REVIEW!

"Next up! Mahi and Sasori."

Mahi stepped up, holding the iron pole she was holding. Sasori stepped up, pulling Hiruko with him. He remained out of Hiruko.

"I'll stay out this time." He said cooly.

"Don't look down on me, people don't remain alive when they do." Mahi hissed, the pole in her hand expanding and growing branches of iron spikes and leaves.

Sasori's eyes remained calm.

"They paired the quietest people together. Great." Kutsu complained, "This is going to be boring."

"Shh." Konan quieted her and turned back to the battlefield. Her eyes flickered between Mahi and Sasori. Sasori attacked first.

"The first attack is always a feint." Mahi dodged Hiruko's blades, quickly. Mahi flung her pole out, nearly hitting Sasori, if it wasn't for Hiruko's tail.

"Nice." Sasori commented, before Hiruko's tail lunged at Mahi. Mahi leapt up and ran along the length of the tail, leading her straight towards Sasori. His eyes widened for a second before returning to it's normal size. Hiruko's tail bucked wildly, trying to throw Mahi off but her feet were connected to it. She flung a kunai at Sasori and he caught it in mid air, flinging it back to her. She raised her palm and let the kunai stab her deliberately. She pulled it out, not even wincing at the pain and licked the blood off.

"This is better than-" Hidan gaped at Mahi, tugging at his pants.

"Shh." Konan glared at him, turning back to the fight.

"Hell yeah! CHA! GO MAHI! KICK HIS ASS! SHANNARO!" Kutsu yelled, jumping up. Hato just nodded in approval.

"I don't get what they're on about, Sasori clearly has the upper hand." grumbled Deidara while moulding a statue of Hato and blowing it up.

"Not for long."

Mahi did her hand signs, in a blink of an eye, "Katsu!" She hissed under her breath. Sasori was electrocuted with jolts of electricity as he jerked backwards, nearly hitting Hiruko.

"W-wait, I thought she needed blood to do that? Like my Jashin ritual?" Hidan asked, curiously.

"No. She just needs some DNA. Sasori caught the kunai with his hand. That's enough DNA. And Dei-chan over here licked her, remember? That's why she could electrocute him." Kutsu answered, nodding her head. "OOOH, I feel so smart!" She squealed.

Sasori stood up slowly. "OMG, he's alive!" Kutsu squealed, again.

"Not for much longer." Hato said quietly.

Mahi threw a kunai at him, this time he dodged it entirely. "He's caught on." Konan nodded. "Sasori's no dumbass."

"Mahi. You've forced me to use Hiruko, from the inside." He said, cockily as he jumped into Hiruko and closed the shell of his casing.

"I was guessing you would say that." Mahi straightened up, looking relaxed.

Then the screaming started. Jolts of electricity jumped up out of Hiruko's shell, until there was nothing but silence.

"Have you noticed my pole didn't return to me?" She winked, putting up a peace sign. "It was reinforced with my lightning chakra, so I can control it from a distance and electrocute with it too."

"It's done. Mahi's the winner." Pein howled, as Kakuzu and Hidan dragged Hiruko over and opened it's shell.

"…F-fuck you." Sasori hissed, barely audible.

The match was over.

Kai: How'dya like that?

Hidan: Better. I wanted Sasori to win.

Kakuzu: pay up bitch!

Hidan: T.T

Itachi: im coming up soon! :D

Hidan: no no no bitch, your face is more like this: T/_\T HEHEHEHE

Itachi: …

READ, REVIEW! PREEZ? people have been subscribing to the alert story thingy but NO REVIEWS T.T or i itachi's case T/_\T


	6. Chapter 6

**YO YO YO, Kai here!**

**hehehe, check out the new chapter. aaaaand, check out my youtube account ;D **

**.com/user/kaiyuhi99?feature=mhee**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

"We're taking a break." Pein announced, curtly as Mahi stepped off the battlefield with Sasori in tow.

"F-fuck you, b-bitch." He hissed at her. Mahi smiled at him, annoyingly, before she realised something critical. He was… warm. And he could feel. The great Sasori of the Red Sand turned himself into a puppet. And he was dead. According to that girl, Sakura Haruno from the Leaf anyway.

He stared at her. "You're…warm." She said slowly, as she pulled him along to the base and through the narrow doorway.

Puppets aren't meant to be warm. Or feel pain.

He stared at her some more. The breeze ruffled his crimson hair ever so slightly as he looked at her. Her black hair was tousled from the fight, and her shapely nose curved upwards... had a cut on it. Damn it, he felt guilty just looking at it, damaging her perfect, porcelain skin... He did that. He cut her. He felt like- no. No. She was just some bitch. Some beautiful, gorgeous, mysterious bitch. A bitch, nonetheless.

She coughed. He snapped back. She was still guiding him towards the kitchen. She sat him down and walked over to the fridge, where she pulled out some water. Sasori could see the vapour along the side of the glass jug. It was cold. He felt so helpless being taken care of by this... bitch. Who defeated him. Because he underestimated her. She poured some into a glass cup.

She dipped her finger into it and a little zap was heard before she pushed the now warm glass towards him. He stared at it.

"Drink." She urged him. He stared at the glass some more. Then at her. Her pale, pale skin and her oh-so-blue ovals of eyes, that he could stare at forever. But he couldn't. At least, not in front of her.

He took the glass, and still staring at her, he drank.

She nodded. It felt good to be needed.

Oh, but he didn't need her.

He _wanted_ her.

* * *

><p>"Kutsu! Oi, bitch! Wait up." Hidan called out, as Kutsu strode out of the battlefield purposely. She paused and looked at him.<p>

"Yes, Hidan-sama?" She said, unnaturally quiet. He cocked his head to one side.

"What's up, bitchy?"

"Nothing, pussy." She retorted, back to her usual cocky self. He relaxed furthermore. He grabbed her hand as they walked along the bloody grass, tightening his grip on her.

She tried to pull her hand out of his vice, but to no avail.

She was stuck. He grinned a half grin at her, cutely and her heart skipped a beat. He was actually, kind of, nice.  
>For a Jashinist anyway.<p>

She stuck her nose up, and dug her nails into his hand, drawing blood. He scowled,

"Oi, bitch, that hurt! What the fuck was that for, for Jashin's sake?" He let go of her hand, inspecting the welled up blood.

She licked the blood off his hand, in one clean move and sauntered away.

Hidan pulled out his connecter walkie-talkie.

"Hello. This is the Akatsuki Infirmary- Oh. It's you." The man on the other line cursed as he recognised the ID number.  
>"Oi, fuck-face, let me talk to him." Hidan said quickly.<br>"Very well." Kakuzu hissed into the talkie.

"Moshi-moshi!" Deidara's sleepy voice entered.  
>"Blondie."<br>"Hai, Hidan-chan, un." Deidara snickered, in a fake sugary sweet voice.  
>"Shut up. You know what I said about Kutsu?"<br>"Hai." He answered in a slightly more interested tone.  
>"I repeat. Fucking. Hot."<p>

* * *

><p>Sasori continued drinking his water, while Mahi turned her back to him to cook some dangos for Itachi.<p>

"About what you said." He said abruptly, putting down the glass and resting his chin on his palm.

"Hm?" Mahi said, but she knew. She turned the bowl over again in her hand and kept mixing the dango mixture.

"Deidara found Granny Chiyo's scroll and revived me. But I'm back to my human self." He scowled as he said the last part, and looked away. He hated revealing information. But this was necessary.

At least he thought it was.

She was necessary.

Maybe.

But he wasn't going to make his move.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Kai: HOW WAS THAT!<strong>

**Sasori: ...nice, surprisingly.**

**Mahi: awh, (glomps sasori)**

**Deidara: .you look, um, nice today Mahi-chan, un :) (blushes)**

**Mahi: AWH (glomps dei-dei)**

**Sasori and Deidara: (GLARE AT EACH OTHER)**

**Itachi: YOU DIDN'T FINISH COOKING MY DANGOS T/_\T**

**READ AND REVIEW!**  
><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>

**please please, i've been getting alerts but noooo reviews! PLEAAAASE! D: **


End file.
